My Lullaby
by bellagia8
Summary: Mimi is a demon with a newborn child along with her friends Meg and Nivina they think about the future for the baby. WARNING: if you have not read my other supernatural stories then go do that or you will be confuesd. This story takes place before my other story 'Big Brothers' so enjoy! Please Review!


My Lullaby

A/N Hey guys! So this is a story I had in my mind for a long time and this song fit so perfectly with my idea.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural but I do own Mimi, Nivina, and April. I do not own 'My Lullaby' from the Lion King 2**

**Bold= Mimi singing**

_Italics= Nivina singing _

Underline= Meg singing

It was Hours after the demon named Mimi had given birth to a full on demon that she named April in memory of her dead sister.

As she looked at her daughter in her cradle two other demons named Meg and Nivina came up next to Mimi.

"Are you sure she is really one of us?" Nivina said.

"Of course I am you seen her pitch black eyes" Mimi said.

"What are you gonna do with her?" Meg asked.

"I have big plans for her" Mimi said.

April then began to fuss; Mimi then picked her up and sang her evil tune.

**Hush my little one**

**You must be exhausted**

**Sleep my little April**

**Let your dreams take wing**

**One day when you're big and strong**

**You will be a queen**

Mimi then put April back in her cradle and backed up a little. Meg and Nivina followed her.

**I've been exiled, persecuted **

**Left alone with no defense **

**When I think of what that brute did **

**I get a little tense.**

When Mimi thought back to when she possessed that little girl in 1996 she thought she was gonna destroy the world until those Winchester brothers with that girl came. She always got tense when she thought of that but when she thought of her plans for the future she was happy.

**But I dream a dream so pretty**

**That I don't feel so depressed**

**Cause it soothes my inner demon**

**And it helps me get some rest**

Mimi could see it now, her and her daughter along with Meg and Nivina destroying the Winchesters and the group of girls and taking over the world. Lucifer would be so proud.

**The sound of Sam's last dying gasp**

**His brother screaming in my grasp**

**The sound of Vitani's mournful cry**

**That's my lullaby**

Mimi was elated at the fact that the Winchester brothers would soon be dead along with their friends.

**Now the past I tried forgetting**

**And my foes I could forgive**

**Trouble is I know it's petty**

**But I hate to let them live.**

Meg was glad that someone was with her to do this with her but she wanted to be the one to kill the Winchesters not Mimi and her demon spawn.

So you've found yourself somebody 

Who'd chase the Winchester's up a tree

Mimi looked behind herself to see Meg with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. She then walked to her and sang:

**Oh the battle maybe bloody**

**But that really works for me**

Mimi then stood behind the cradle and imagined a scene before her.

**The melody of angry growls**

**A counterpoint of painful howls**

**A symphony of death**

**Oh my! **

**That's my lullaby!**

Mimi then thought of Lucifer who would not be there to witness her and her daughter to take over to world.

**Lucifer is gone**

**But Mimi's still around**

**To love this little girl**

**Till she learns to be a killer**

**With a lust for being bad!**

As Mimi sang about her glory Meg was the least impressed she wanted to this not this chick with her spawn. Meg then saw the baby was still awake.

Sleep you little termite!

Mimi then glared at Meg with a deadly glare.

I mean precious little thing.

Nivina then came up to the cradle.

_One day when you're big and strong_

Mimi then joined back in.

**You will be a queen!**

Mimi then imagined her daughter leading the demos into war.

**The pounding of the drums of war**

**The thrill of April's mighty roar**

Then Meg and Nivina joined in once again

The joy of vengeance

_Testify!_

**I can hear the cheering!**

_April! What a girl!_

Mimi then wrapped up her lullaby

**Payback time is nearing**

**And then our flag will fly**

**Against a blood red sky**

**That's my lullaby!**

With that the song was over and Meg and Nivina left the room leaving Mimi and April in the room.

"You will do great things when you are older" Mimi said as she ginned evilly.

She then closed the door leaving the sleeping baby to sleep.

The end

A/N I do not hate the Winchesters or my OC's but I heard this song and I just had to I hope you liked it! 


End file.
